The invention relates to a homogenization apparatus for at least two fluid flows, in particular for homogeneous gas/air mixing in a gas engine.
The generally known fundamental arrangement of a homogenization apparatus of this type includes a central homogenization space as mixing region, to which two fluid feed lines, which in each case conduct different fluid flows, and one fluid outflow line which conducts the homogenized fluid are connected. Mixing of the two fluid flows which is as intensive as possible is to take place in the homogenization space.
To this end, EP 1 908 932 A1 has disclosed an exhaust gas system for diesel vehicles having a first and a second parallel section which can be connected on the outlet side to an internal combustion engine. The parallel sections are connected by way of their ends which point downstream to an SCR catalytic converter. An injection device for a reducing agent is provided on a parallel section. In a homogenization apparatus which is connected upstream of the catalytic converter, the exhaust gas flow which has the reducing agent added to it is mixed with the exhaust gas flow which is free of reducing agent. Here, guide plates with and without hole structures are installed in a mixing chamber in order to promote thorough mixing and/or the exhaust gas flows are diverted by way of curved chamber cross-sectional shapes. The feed of the exhaust gas flows in the connection region upstream of the mixing chamber takes place in a rectilinear manner and the devices for promoting the thorough mixing are assigned here to the mixing chamber. The measures which are used here and further generally known measures for promoting thorough mixing, such as guide plates, baffle surfaces, perforated plates, diffuser devices lead to a relatively high pressure loss which is usually unfavourable in an undesired manner.